Menue d'amour: Die Manieren zum Frühstück
by Racelett
Summary: Doflamingo ist ein junger, erfolgreicher, gutaussehender Schauspieler. Und damit sein Glück perfekt wird, braucht er noch einen gewissen berühmten Designer in seinem Bett, und eigentlich überall in seinem Leben. Deswegen flirtet er permanent mit Crocodile, der ihn aber nie ernst nimmt. Bis eine Tragödie passiert und er beweisen muss, wie ernst es ihm wirklich ist... (Yaoi!)


„Heirate mich."

„Nein."

Es war ein Donnerstag wie jeder andere.  
Vögel zwitscherten, ein warmer Frühlingswind zog durch das River Cafe auf dem Hudson und die Sonne lachte auf das funkelnde Wasser, welches sich in wellenförmigen Mustern auf der Brooklyn Bridge spiegelte.

„Das ist die 35ste Abfuhr die du mir erteilst. Meinst du nicht, das ist ein bisschen unfair? Immerhin bemühe ich mich doch so~ sehr um dich."

Ein Grinsen schlich sich auf die dünnen, sonnengebräunten Lippen seines Gegenübers.

„Und ich sage dir, dass du dich umsonst ~bemühst~. Was auch immer du darunter verstehst." Crocodile ließ die Asche seiner Zigarre in den Behälter auf den Tisch fallen und winkte die Kellnerin heran. Er wollte eigentlich nur noch zahlen und dann verschwinden. War ihr Gespräch erst mal an dem Punkt angelangt, war es sinnlos, noch mehr Zeit in jenes zu investieren.

„Ach Croccy~" Doflamingo rollte seinen VERHASSTEN Spitznamen über seine Zunge, als ob es ein köstliches Bonbon wäre. „Was hält dich denn zurück? Sehe ich nicht gut aus? Nein, warte, daran kann es nicht liegen. Ich sehe blendend aus. Hm, was könnte es denn sein? Hm~ reich bin ich... berühmt auch... und gut im Bett sowieso." Doflamingos Grinsen zog sich nun von einem zum anderen Ohr und er ließ bedeutungsschwanger eine seiner Augenbrauen auf und ab tanzen.

„Vielleicht solltest du dir mal überlegen diesen Narzissmus aus deinem Gehirn rausoperieren zu lassen. Dann würde ich es mir vielleicht sogar überlegen, dein Angebot ernst zu nehmen."

Die Kellnerin kam und überreichte dem schwarzhaarigen Mann seine Rechnung mit einem leichten Rotschimmer auf den Wangen. Dieser verschwand jedoch sofort und wich einer ungesunden Bleiche, als sie in Doflamingos Gesicht sah. Man konnte sich denken warum.

„Lady." sagte er mit einer ruhigen, und plötzlich eiskalten Stimme. „Wie wäre es, sie bringen mir noch einen netten Drink und setzen die heutige Verköstigung meines Partners -" dabei betonte er das Wort Partner so, dass jeder es hätte auch anders auslegen können „auf meine Rechnung? Ich wäre ihnen äußerst dankbar."

Die Kellnerin nickte, und verschwand fast schon weiß wie eine Wand wieder im inneren Atelier.

Crocodile seufzte. „Musste das sein?" fragte er, während seine Augen müde und ein Stück weit genervt zu dem Blonden sahen.

„Du gehörst mir Crocodile. Und ich werde dafür sorgen, dass du das auch ebenso empfindest wie ich."

„Na, da bin ich ja mal gespannt."

„Solltest du."

Mit einem Kopfschütteln stand Crocodile auf und schwang sich sein Sakko über die Schulter. Es war viel zu warm um es anzuziehen. Er merkte schon sowieso, wie eine kleine Schweißperle ihm den Hals entlang lief. Ein Anblick, bei dem sich Doflamingo nur innerlich die Lippen lecken konnte.

„Ich werde morgen mit dem Probeentwurf anfangen. Ich ruf dich dann an, wenn er fertig ist."

Mit diesen Worten verabschiedete er sich von dem Blonden. Kurz bevor er durch die Türen ins Innere des Restaurants entschwand, drehte er sich nochmal um.  
„Ach und Donflamingo..."

Mit seinem charmvollsten Lächeln und einer Spur Hoffnung wandte Angesprochener sich dem Gesicht des 'Krokodils' zu. „Ja, mein Schatz?"

„Hör auf mir auf meinen Hintern zu starren!"

War das Wetter noch am Donnerstag warm und angenehm gewesen, so strömte es am Samstag aus allen Himmelsö war es trotzdem – aber das war das Wetter, das Doflamingo am meisten hasste: Regen UND Schwüle.

Er war vor fünf Jahren – da war er gerade mal zwanzig – nach Manhattan gezogen, als sich seine Schauspielkarriere richtig entfaltet hatte. Seitdem hatte er, trotz seines jungen Alters, schon zwei Oscars für den besten männlichsten Schauspieler erhalten, und sein Konto war dermaßen voll, dass er selbst schon nicht mehr wusste, wie er das Geld ausgeben sollte.

Bis er eines Tages Crocodile kennengelernt hatte.

Dieser Mann hatte es ihm gleich von Anfang an angetan. Ach was, er hatte ihn umgehauen. Crocodile war für ihn wandelnder Sex auf zwei Beinen. Der berühmte Modedesigner war für seine sündhaft teuren Kollektionen bekannt, die, obwohl sie hauptsächlich eine schlichte Eleganz hatten, nicht scheuten das ein oder andere ausgefallene Detail zu enthalten. Mit dieser Schiene war er in den Modeolymp der Welt eingezogen; Stars, Berühmtheiten und sogar hochrangige Politiker aus der ganzen Welt richteten sich an ihn, wenn es darum ging, besonders gut auszusehen – der Mann hatte einfach ein Händchen dafür, jemanden umwerfend aussehen zu lassen.

Teuer wurde es dann, wenn man sich die exklusiven Stoffe ansah, die er verarbeitete, und sein Ruhm tat auch nicht wenig, dass ein Anzug seiner Marke dann auch mal 10.000 $ kosten durfte.

Doch das war Doflamingo egal gewesen. Sobald er den Mann das erste Mal in den Medien gesehen hatte, wusste er, dass er nur noch Kleidung von diesem Mann kaufen würde. Am besten persönlich für ihn zugeschnitten.

Allein an dem Gedanken, wie diese Finger das Maßband um seine Hüfte schlangen um seine Maße zu nehmen... er hatte sich beherrschen müssen, kein Nasenbluten zu kriegen.

Jetzt, drei Jahre später, hatte er es geschafft, mit diesem Sexgott befreundet zu sein. Naja. Wenigstens redete sich das gerne ein. Es war eher eine Geschäftsbeziehung, deren Treffen er immer wie ein Date aussehen ließ.

Mit einem verträumten Grinsen strich er über sein 5000 $ teures 'Baroque Works' Hemd, personal design von dem Mann seiner Träume. Seine Gedanken wanderten zu dem Anblick, den Crocodile machen musste, während er den Stoff für dieses Hemd aussuchte... geschmeidige Hände, die das Weiß in ihren Händen hielten, darüber fuhren, sein Gesicht... wie es sich freute, daraus ein neues Meisterwerk zu machen... seine mit Passion erfüllten Augen, während er den Stoff passend zuschnitt...

Seine Augen schlossen sich, und seine Hand wanderte langsam in seine Hose und umschloss seine erwachende Erektion. Seine Gedanken schweiften immer mehr ab zu dem Designer, wie er, um besser zu arbeiten, sein Hemd auszog, den wohlgeformten Körper entblößte... rosafarbene Brustwarzen, die leicht vom Körper abstanden... seine Hand fing an, seine Erektion zu pumpen, während sein Daumen wiederholt um die Spitze kreiste und sein Prinz Albert neckte. In seinen Gedanken zog sich Crocodile mittlerweile die Hose aus, strich sich das Haar wiederholt zurück, nahm das Hemd in seine Hand... roch daran, während er sich selber in den Schritt griff, seine Männlichkeit umschliessend, durch den Stoff massierend...

Und dann öffneten sich die Lippen dieses sündigen Mannes und in seiner leisen und doch lustgetränkten Stimme, die bis jetzt nur in den Gedanken des Schauspielers existierte sagte, nein stöhnte er es...

„Doflamingo~..."

Das war zu viel für den Blonden. Zuckend und Crocodiles Namen stöhnend stieß er in seine eigene Hand und kam auf seinem Bauch. Sein Samen spritzte auf die definierten Bauchmuskeln und hinterließ weiße Spuren auf dem Sixpack. Langsam kam er zurück von seinem Hoch, seine Augen klärten sich und er sah an sich herunter. Seufzend schnappte er sich ein Handtuch aus dem Bad und säuberte die Beweise seiner kleinen perversen Tat.

Eigentlich kotzte es ihn schon irgendwie an, dass Crocodile es geschafft hatte, ihn wieder in einen pubertären Teenager zu verwandeln, der sich bei dem kleinsten Gedanken an seine Begierde einen runterholen musste.

Wenigstens konnte er sich einreden, dass er dann wenigstens nicht jedes Mal einen Ständer bekam, wenn er den schwarzhaarigen sah. Schließlich hatte der Donquichotte einiges an Selbstbeherrschung. Doch bei Crocodile bröckelte diese zusammen wie ein Schloss aus Zucker.

Bevor er sich noch weiter den Gedanken an den zweiflesohne heißen Desginer widmen konnte, klingelte es an der Tür zu seinem Penthouse.

Doflamingo sah auf die Uhr: Kurz vor 12 Uhr. Ach fuck! Heute war ja dieses Interview mit diesem Magazin über den Film, den er zugesagt hatte. Sein exzentrischer Regisseur, Bon Clay hatte ihn extra noch daran erinnert, dass auch er da sein würde. Na das konnte ja was werden. Persönlich hatte er nichts gegen den hyperaktiven Okama mit dem gekünstelten französischen Akzent – wenn man es genau nahm, waren die wenigsten seiner Freunde irgendwo 'normal'. Aber seine Hyperaktivität konnte ihm das ein oder andere Mal auf den Geist gehen, vor allem, wenn dieser ihn als „Mon Cheri" und „Petit oiseau" bezeichnete. Weder war er sein Liebling noch sein kleines Vögelchen. Genau das Gegenteil: er hatte selber die Gewohnheit seine ab und zu jüngeren Schauspielkollegen als „Lil' Bird" anzureden – aber das ein andermal.

Schnell öffnete er die Tür seiner Wohnung, und war nicht wirklich erstaunt, wer in sein Reich eintrat.

„Oi, Dofy. Mach dich fertig, wir kommen zu spät." ordnete Vergo, sein Manager, in ruhiger, gewohnter Stimme an.

„Moment~" zwitscherte Doflamingo, machte schnell kehrt in sein Bad um seine Haare zurecht zu zupfen, und seine Kleidung zu ordnen und ebenso ein bisschen Parfum aufzulegen. Zuletzt legte er sich sein Markenzeichen außerhalb der Kameras an, seine pinke, gebogene Sonnenbrille; von der Doflamingo immer behauptete, dass sie ihn nur noch mehr wie einen Exzentriker aussehen ließ und nicht wirklich half, ihn vor den Paparazzi zu verstecken.

Doflamingo grinste bei dem Gedanken. „Wenn er nur wüsste, dass ich das gerade den Paparazzi zuliebe mache~..."

„Dofy? Was dauert da so lange?! Komm endlich, das Taxi wartet schon draußen!"

„Schon unterwegs!" grinste der Blonde und schlenderte in seinem abstrakten Gang – ein weiteres Markenzeichen – seinem Manager hinterher, aus der Wohnung in der 20th West Street bei der 5th Avenue und Richtung nächstem Termin.

In Crocodiles Appartment hörte man klassische Musik und das stetige Surren seiner Nähmaschine. Konzentriert saß der Topdesigner an seiner Singer und nähte die Einzelteile von der nun total übergeschnappten Schnapsidee seitens Doflamingo zusammen: eine mit rosa Federn überzogene Jacke, die innen mit Seide der gleichen Farbe gefüttert war. Kopfschüttelnd erinnerte er sich an die Worte des Donquichotte am Telefon:

„Ich will irgendwas ausgefallenes, aber man sollte merken, dass es von dir ist. Etwas, was mich unterstreicht... so eine Art Dauerteil, was ich immer tragen kann, verstehst du?"

„Hast du in deiner grenzenlosen Exzentrik nicht schon genügend Markenzeichen? Es reicht doch schon, wenn du in dieser albernen Sonnenbrille rumläufst als hätte dir jemand einen Tritt in die Kronjuwelen verpasst."

„Ach Croccy~, das ist alles Image, verstehst du? IMAGE! Darum geht es doch in der Welt, in der wir sind. Schau mal, du trägst diese tausend Ringe an deinen Fingern und ich will eben eine Flamingojack- oh! Das ist es! Mach mir eine leichte Jacke mit Flamingofedern! Kosten sind egal, ich zahle jeden Preis, das weißt du ja."

„Und wie kommst du darauf, dass ich dir diesen hirnverbrannten Wunsch erfülle?"

„Ich lade dich zum Abendessen ein, bei mir zu Hause~ ich koche sogar selbst!" Bei diesen Worten konnte man den Stolz in Doflamingos Stimme hören.

„Oh Gott, bitte nicht. Bevor du deine Küche wegen deiner zwei linken Hände in Brand setzt, erfülle ich dir lieber den Wunsch."

„Aw~ bist du besorgt um mich?"

„Um deine Nachbarn, die wahrscheinlich noch was von dem Feuer abkriegen, bei deinem Talent."

„Ich hab noch ganz andere Talente. Und außerdem" fügte er schmollend hinzu „war das gerade gemein."

„Von den anderen will ich erst gar nichts wissen. Donnerstag, 13:00 im River Cafe am Hudson. Dann kannst du dir die Entwürfe ansehen, und mir sagen, ob sie dir gefallen."

Damit hatte er aufgelegt und gar nicht erst auf eine Antwort des Vogels gewartet. Alles was weiter gegangen wäre, wären nur noch sinnlose Anspielungen seitens Doflamingo gewesen, die er wirklich nicht brauchen konnte.

Und nun saß er hier, und arbeitete an... naja an sowas. Man verstehe ihn nicht falsch, Crocodile designte öfter ausgefallene Kleidungsstücke, doch meistens nur um sie als Accesoires bei seinen Modeschauen einzusetzen, oder für ziemlich besondere oder ausgefallene Anlässe. Jedenfalls nicht, dass sie dann zur Alltagskleidung umfunktioniert wurden.

Während er Ärmel mit Rumpf vernähte, hörte er das Klacken von Absätzen in seinem Zimmer. Als er aufschaute, sah er Hocha auf ihn zukommen. „Mister Crocodile, es ist doch schon spät; machen sie sich doch eine Pause." Sie lächelte und zeigte auf das unfertige Kleidungsstück. „Wenn sie wollen, kann ich die Roharbeit für sie beenden."

Crocodile lächelte winkend ab.

„Nein danke. Das hier..." sein Blick wanderte zu dem Kleidungsstück „... ich... ich will es selber zu Ende bringen."

Seine Sekretärin und helfende Hand in allen Lebenslagen nickte verstehend. „Dann verraten sie-"

Crocodile hob eine Hand. „Bitte Hocha... das mit dem 'Sie' hatten wir doch schon. Bitte duze mich doch einfach."

„Ach wiss-... weißt DU, das ist garnicht so einfach." sie lächelte und nahm sich einen Stuhl, um sich neben ihren Chef zu setzen. „Aber dürfte ich fragen, wer denn so etwas ausgefallenes bei Ihnen, äh bei dir bestellt hat und was dich dazu bringt, sogar nach sieben Uhr abends zu arbeiten?"

Hocha wusste um seine Prinzipien bescheid. Hingegen der öffentlichen Meinung, Crocodile wäre ein Arbeitstier und würde sogar nachts an seinen Kollektionen sitzen, war er ein sehr zeitorientierter Mensch. Er stand jeden Tag, wenn ihm seine Termine es erlaubten, pünktlich um halb neun auf, frühstückte, machte einen Spaziergang im Central Park und setzte sich anschließend in sein Büro um seine Termine zu ordnen. Anschließend ging er in seinem Lieblingslokal Mittagessen und danach wieder nach Hause, wo er sich dann bis Punkt sieben Uhr abends an seine Entwürfe setzte. Danach pflegte er Jazz zu hören bei einem Glas Brandy und einer Havanna.

Als er nun auf die Uhr schaute, sah er, dass es bereits halb acht war. Hatte er tatsächlich so lange an der Jacke für diesen Idioten gesessen?

Sein Blick wanderte zurück zu seiner Kreation. „Hm... Ich muss wohl die Zeit vergessen haben... Aber weißt du, wenn ich hier schon fast fertig bin, kann ich auch noch den Rest zusammen nähen."

Hocha nickte.

„Nun gut, dann warte ich solange. Aber vergiss nicht, um 20:30 habe ich uns einen Tisch im Frankies 17 bestellt, es wäre also gut, wenn du spätestens um acht Nadel und Faden zur Seite legst, auch wenn du deinen Liebling so gern hast, dass du für ihn Überstunden machst."

Crocodile fiel innerlich ein bisschen die Kinnlade auf den Tisch. Woher wusste sie, dass die Jacke für Doflamingo war? Mooooooooment. SEIT WANN DACHTE ER, DASS MIT SEINEM LIEBLING DOFLAMINGO GEMEINT WAR?! Doch seine Zunge war ein Stück schneller als sein Gehirn. „Ts. Er ist nicht mein ~Liebling~, damit das mal klar ist."

Hocha nickte nur ironisch. „Ist klar~. Red dir das nur ein, aber ist dir bewusst, dass 70% deines Gesprächsmaterials aus Doflamingo bestehen? Du redest ununterbrochen von ihm, auch wenn es meistens Sachen sind, wie sehr er dich nervt. Außerdem, immer wenn wir an einem Poster oder Banner vorbeikommen, wo er drauf ist, starrst du fast schon drauf."

„Hocha!"

„Ist die Wahheit~." Mit einem geschmeidigen Lächeln ließ sie den roten Crocodile im Wohnzimmer zurück und machte sich auf ins Bad um ihre Schminke zu korrigieren.

„Ach übrigens – Roshu hat mir einen Heiratsantrag gemacht. Ist das nicht süß?" meinte sie aus dem Bad, während sie sich frischen Lippenstift auftrug.

Die neue Information half Crocodile über die Verwirung, die Hocha gerade in ihm ausgelöst hatte, hinweg und er konzentrierte sich auf sie. „Oh wirklich? Meinen Glückwunsch. Wann denn das?"

„Vorgestern." sie schaute noch ein letztes Mal kritisch in den Spiegel und kam zurück ins Wohnzimmer. „Er hat sich vor mir hingekniet und mich um meine Hand angehalten. Gott, ich bin immer noch ganz glücklich!" meinte sie und wedelte dabei mit ihrer Hand leicht theatralisch vor ihrem Gesicht.

„Wenn das so ist, muss ich mir bald eine neue Sekretärin suchen." scherzte der Mann und stieß ein amüsantes Lächeln aus. Ebengenannte legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Vorsicht Mister 'Baroque Works', das ist garnicht mal so eine dumme Idee. Roshu will sowieso, dass wir Kinder bekommen und ich habe persönlich auch nichts dagegen."

Sie setzte sich wieder auf den Stuhl.

„Aber ich denke, das wird noch eine gute Zeit dauern, mach dir da keine Sorgen. Ich meine, ich bin 22, also will ich mindestens 8 Jahre warten, bis ich Kinder kriege. Meiner Meinung nach ist es immer besser, Kinder zu kriegen, wenn man auch alt genug ist, sich mit ihnen auseinanderzusetzen..."

Crocodile setzte die letzten Stiche und begutachtete das Stück noch einmal von allen Seiten. „Das heißt, du willst mich in 8 Jahren verlassen?"

Hocha grinste. „Ja, aber ich bin schon dabei, dir einen würdigen Nachwuchs aufzuziehen."

„Soso, und wer soll das sein?"

„Ein sehr intelligentes Mädchen und schon jetzt eine Schönheit. Sehr modebewusst und stilsicher. Interessiert sich neben Mode stark für Archäologie und Geschichte."

Ihr Blick schlenderte in die Ferne.

„Ihre Mutter arbeitete für das Museum, welches ich finanziell unterstütze und auch Vorträge über Kleidung der alten Kulturen halte. Allerdings ist sie vor vier Jahren bei einer Ausgrabung in Ägypten gestorben, als ein Tunnel eingestürzt ist. Nunja... ihre Tochter ist jetzt acht Jahre alt und scheint das alles sehr stark und erwachsen zu nehmen. Sie lächelt zwar wenig, aber sie versteht wie das Geschäft läuft und hilft im Museum aus."

„Interessant... wie heisst sie denn?"

„Nico. Nico Robin."


End file.
